


[涉英]群鸟的堡垒（2）

by akoiro



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bird/Human Hybrids, M/M, OCs - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 23:37:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18974674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akoiro/pseuds/akoiro
Summary: 在小小的私心的驱动下，英智提出了一项计划。





	[涉英]群鸟的堡垒（2）

长廊上，英智仍站在深春的潮湿空气中，不适地捂住口鼻。昂贵的深蓝色羊毛披风在一片春意中显得过于厚重，但英智仍能感到无孔不入的凉意。又或许凉意源自英智体内，但多一件衣物总是聊胜于无，尤其当经过特殊剪裁的披风能使他在别人的视野里更加挺拔、健康时。

长廊的终点，一门之隔，是国王与王后的王室会议。行将就木的老人与木讷的学者，以及趾高气扬的漂亮庶子，直接听命于高贵的王后殿下。正如现在，一位老者推开大门，深深凹陷的双眼茫然地搜寻着某个身影，最终蹒跚地向英智走来。

“王子殿下，”颤抖的声音难以分辨，王后殿下喜爱的优点，“您的母亲请您进去，坐在她的身边，共同处理国事。”

“这合乎规范吗，首相大人？”英智抬起头，“我并非王室会议的一员。”

“呃。”老人含混不清地说，“这是您母......是王后殿下的命令......”他曾经拥有智慧，英智想，现在却失去了。他本应给出更完美的理由或借口的，哪怕只是“国王陛下最近身体抱恙”。

不要紧。英智走进会议室。王后殿下高高在上，身着与璀璨的金发相称的白色镶边长裙。“英智，我的王子。”她伸出一只手臂，“快，到我身边来。我们都期待着你，你今天气色很好。”

若与平日的英智做比较自然气色很好。“您也是，母后，光彩照人，一如往常。”英智走上前，亲吻她的手。王后示意英智坐下，仅次于自己之下，英智在转过身落座时观察了一圈她的王室会议，温顺地垂着眼睛。

“我们刚刚谈到了哪？”王后问道，“东境的港口？我记得我曾要你告诉他们，都城不会拨出精锐部队去对付那群小土匪，首相大人。”

“我愿意为您出征，王后殿下。”俊秀的庶子站了起来，“我将会扫荡那些贼寇，只要您愿意给我五十名充满荣誉感的骑士。”他真年轻，小王子暗自道，愚蠢又高傲，这样的年轻人会相信自己获得了王国内最高贵的女人的赏识。

“不行，爵士。”王后微笑着回绝，“我的城堡无论何时都需要你这样武艺高超的年轻人。”

衰老的首相抬起颤颤巍巍的手，准备发话，而学者的声音盖过了他：“对这些不法之徒，不如让东境领主召集他的封臣来剿灭。但新的消息来自全国各地的歌手与戏......”

“歌手。四处游荡，抱着琴的乞丐而已。您准备用他们低俗的歌词来玷污宫殿吗，大人？”庶子将军冷笑一声。

“让他说完，爵士。”王后声音温柔甜蜜，“没有几句淫词艳赋的宫廷还能被称作宫廷吗？歌手们可是我们的国王陛下的宠儿。”

庶子想说些什么，话却咽在喉中。学者神色谨慎：“是圣典中的毁灭之兆，殿下。歌手们又唱起了鸟，不是驯养的信鸽，却也并非凭空捏造。他们异口同声的说唱道野鸟群掠过空中，一只为首的巨鸟落下几根白色的羽毛。”

一只巨鸟，舒展开纯白的羽翼。英智听着，右手似在把玩座椅上的宝石。

“鸟灭绝了几千年了。或者几百年，总之不存在了。”王后对古灵精怪兴趣缺缺，“歌手么，总是要唱些新奇玩意儿讨人喜欢的。哗众取宠的胡言乱语而已，与其说异口同声不如说是时髦，王室若随意听信他们的话，否则就会被当成傻瓜。”

“母后，”见学士不敢说话，英智在王后打算开始下一个议题前道，“这些都只是流言，但您的儿女们传唱流言。如果任由它们流传太久，流言总会成为真实。圣典的第四章说，鸟是天神愤怒的化身，代替他向不虔诚的罪人降下惩罚……”

“你真虔诚，我的王子。”不敢当。王后眯着眼睛地问：“那你有什么建议？我倒希望拔掉第一个说这些胡话的人的舌头就能解决。”

英智暗中扫视王室会议的其他人，随即说道：“我们顺水推舟。”


End file.
